roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Overseers
The Overseer is one of the factions found in Medieval Warfare: Reforged.The Overseer kingdom is full of creatures made of undead, evil, and deep black magic. To keep their physical forms, they feed on souls of the dead and sometimes of the living. They are the most sorrowful, despicable kingdom ever known. The Overseers don't have any enemies or allies, so they do what they want, which means that they can make enemies or allies themselves, but it's up to them to decide, and whether they should TRUST those allies/enemies, because if they were betrayed, they would steal the life force of everyone, and everything. Kingdom feature The kingdom is dark and green in theme in each structure as on the wall, in the store, in the throne room, etc. Being a kingdom of dark magical beings with monsters, in addition to being related to death, you will not find any type of tree inside compared to other kingdoms that if you find trees inside, touching go outside the walls to get wood . If the nomadic camp points to the north, then the kingdom of Overseers is to the east. bu t since update 3.0.0 the mine happened to be in the middle of the map being below the outpost. but retains the same places always the kingdom of greywolf would be the north, the kingdom of Redcliff the west, Kingdom korblox the south and finally the kingdom of Overseer would be the east The Overseer Overseer in 1.0.0 Game Version in this period is dominated by the kingdom builder and the treasure that had to be saved for the construction of the walls, doors, shops and more things that raised the morale of the overseers players.those of overseer had before a very small throne room that later an update would be made that would turn it into a great bastion. Overseer in 2.0.0 Game Version In this period, those of overseers no longer have to pay anything in the construction of the structure of the kingdom, but saves each one is permanently free being eliminated the kingdom builder as well as the treasure. that only I remain in later its structure without any function Overseer in 3.0.0 Game Version In this period the overseer were introduced to a mechanic of the flag that has to defend it to gain profit like the other kingdoms as well as the introduction of the peaceful mine into the kingdom as other improvements that make the players enjoy the stay of overseer 'Advantages and Disadvantages' Advantages *The Overseers have the highest walls, meaning it is nearly impossible to stack over them. *Their flecthery has a training room where recruits can train by using the targets. *The buildings are close together, meaning less walking to go to buildings. _____________________________________________________________ Disadvantages * Gate: the poor Overseers are left vulnerable with the weakest gate in the entire game, making it easier for raiders to "break down the gate!" *The gate switch is hard to reach if you're trying to help let invaders in, and it's harder to shoot them with your arrows since you're higher up. *The Overseers don't have trees in their kingdom, unlike Redcliff and Korblox. As it also has no trees like nomad.now in present, this disadvantage remains the same only that nomads are saving a kingdom and those of Graywolf saves have trees inside strengthening this lack of not having a tree inside their walls Trivia * There are ads/thumbnails of this game showing Overseers using their Special Overseer weapons, But they aren't in the real game. * The overseer statue is using 2 weapons at the same time being impossible since in the game it is only allowed to use only one weapon at a time as well as the tools Gallery Overseer 2.jpg Overseer 3.jpg RobloxScreenShot02072015 182529451.png RobloxScreenShot20190811_130912118.png RobloxScreenShot20191218_135624057.png RobloxScreenShot20191218_135626214.png RobloxScreenShot20191218_135631565.png RobloxScreenShot20191218_135715038.png Category:Factions Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms Category:East